<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m so hungry by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058195">i’m so hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kuso, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>童话倾向。</p><p>事出有因：回老家时，姐姐正在整理房间，冲田总悟刚好路过，突然从天空上飘来一张画纸，被涂鸦的不堪，墨水化得很厉害，写满了倒计时。冲田拿起它，很久都不记得土方年轻时的模样了。</p><p>时年土方二十，冲田九岁<br/>(多么奇怪的设定啊~~)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m so hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8：00<br/>阳光从和室的纸窗里灌进来，小冲田拉下大眼睛眼罩，发现自己不是最后一个醒来，旁边近藤大叔的鼾声把他吵醒了。</p><p>土方呢土方呢土方呢，找他玩吧。</p><p>一想到可以和土方玩，冲田总是很元气的蹦起来，即使多么疲倦也似乎一下子消失了。快手套上了和服，蹦蹦跳跳的到了剑道场。</p><p>“土方不在哦。”山崎边挥着羽毛球拍说道。</p><p>于是去找姐姐。</p><p>“十四郎？一大早就出去了，不过说会回来吃饭的。”</p><p>姐姐的回答并不让他满意，但是一想到可以和土方就很开心。</p><p>“谢谢姐姐！”小冲田又是一蹦一跳的走出来。</p><p>8：47</p><p>什么时候觉得时间过得那么慢啊。</p><p>离土方回来还有很久呢。</p><p>8：57</p><p>已经绕了剑道场n+1圈了。</p><p>9：05</p><p>近藤大叔醒过来了，被锁在wc里出不来。</p><p>于是小冲田拿着他的大炮把门轰开了。</p><p>“你是恐怖分子吗！！！想杀了我啊！！！”</p><p>“好臭。大叔你有没有……”</p><p>9：46</p><p>躺在和室外晒太阳，土方刚来剑道场时总是这样呢。</p><p>但是……为什么pp会觉得痒痒的？</p><p>啊，是虫啊。好大的一条虫子。</p><p>哇哇哇。</p><p>10：17</p><p>麻烦姐姐涂了特制药膏，好像不怎么管用。还是很疼很疼很疼啊，想用大炮开上一次啊。</p><p>10：20</p><p>土方……还没回来吗？</p><p>好无聊。</p><p>10：42</p><p>爬到近藤的肩上，看生徒练习。好像是天太热了，很多人昏过去了。明明都是壮士的otaku，怎么也贫血呢？姐姐都忙不过来了。</p><p>在伊东面前又耍了一次天然理心流，果然门派不同是很难学会的。</p><p>人家天生资质不错嘛！</p><p>11：22</p><p>练剑后出了一大身汗，以前都是土方帮着搓背的嘛，虽然那家伙相当的粗鲁。。。</p><p>对前辈就不能温柔一点么！！！</p><p>新和服穿上后发现袖子短了n+n+1截，果然是在长身体的年龄啊。</p><p>什么时候能长得比土方高呢？</p><p>偶尔换个视角看看彼此。</p><p>11：49</p><p>闻到饭香了，又想起土方了。</p><p>已经是中午了耶。</p><p>说回来的，是指晚上吗？</p><p>不好！再发呆咖喱要被抢掉了！</p><p>12：05</p><p>托山崎的福，是香喷喷的咖喱。</p><p>还替土方留了一份。</p><p>姐姐说当天不吃掉的话，就要浪费了。</p><p>所以说土方你快点回来啊。</p><p>12：37</p><p>吃的好饱，虽然很想把土方的那份也吃掉。那他回来吃什么？！</p><p>所以。。。拼命忍住了。</p><p>只夹了一块胡萝卜，而已。</p><p>13：00</p><p>月曜日特别休假，比平时要多出半小时的午休时间。</p><p>大家都去睡觉了，可是关上门还是能听到呼噜呼噜，吵死了。</p><p>离晚饭还有整整五个钟头呢。</p><p>13：11</p><p>睡不着。</p><p>13：29</p><p>还是睡不着。</p><p>13：40</p><p>睡不着睡不着睡不着睡不着睡不着。</p><p>数羊吧。</p><p>对了，听姐姐说小时候一哭都是土方数羊哄我睡着的。<br/>(这部分请参考即将出版的数羊系列第十三弹。U也会入睡滴。)</p><p>13：42</p><p>数着数着数成十四郎。</p><p>对长辈还是得用敬语。</p><p>13：52</p><p>还 是 睡 不 着 </p><p>还有半小时午休就结束了，现在睡着还有没有意义啊。</p><p>13：53</p><p>那就不睡了。</p><p>13：55</p><p>找个地方画圈圈。</p><p>14：03</p><p>在走廊里跑的时候摔了一跤，脚踝折到了。</p><p>都是土方不好，害人家发呆。</p><p>14：30</p><p>近藤叫我乖乖的在和室里休息，不要乱跑了。</p><p>切切切。</p><p>只有这个时候才像个大人的样子教训我。</p><p>自己还不是好几次跌到茅坑里去了///</p><p>14：32</p><p>算了，大概……只是孩子吧。</p><p>14：41</p><p>好无聊！</p><p>14：42</p><p>找张纸涂鸦。</p><p>14：46</p><p>烂制的墨水化开一点不好玩！</p><p>14：47</p><p>小睡了一会，每次睡醒时嘴巴里都会有甜甜的味道。</p><p>梦里面有吃不完的棉花糖。</p><p>14：57</p><p>日昼计好像一瞬间偏转了一百五十度，时间变快了。</p><p>15：10</p><p>土方还没回来吗？</p><p>15：10</p><p>土方还没有回来。</p><p>15：11</p><p>究竟去哪里了呢？</p><p>要是去很远的地方就赶不回来了，读卖电视台的动画片可是要错过了。</p><p>每次土方都指着那个带眼镜和假装正经而系领结的永远是米花小学一年级生说着真相永远只有一个名叫EDOGAWA的耍帅小男生骂骂嚷嚷，说怎么出到五百多集追了十年的classical阿尼美破绽越来越多。</p><p>不如看月野兔吧。拿着遥控器的土方会这么说。</p><p> </p><p>“……糟糕忘记预订录影了！！！”</p><p>15：19</p><p>又变得很无聊。</p><p>15：25</p><p>去土方的房间看看。</p><p>15：35</p><p>中午的咖喱饭放在土方的矮桌上，温一下还是能吃的。</p><p>果然好吃的东西要一出炉就大口大口吃掉。</p><p>15：37</p><p>土方的房间里有很熟悉的味道呢。</p><p>姐姐说，土方的和室是借宿中最干净的。</p><p>没有灰尘？总有地方会疏忽的，如果真的找不到一丝灰尘的话……</p><p>土方岂不是鬼？</p><p>15：56</p><p>收回刚才的话。</p><p>土方不是鬼！！！</p><p>16：01</p><p>好饿。</p><p>16：07</p><p>肚子连续叫了几次了。</p><p>离开饭还有两个小时，日昼计只转了三十一度。</p><p>16：21</p><p>想把土方的咖喱吃掉，他不会怪罪吧。</p><p>16：22</p><p>不行不行。</p><p>万一土方生气了怎么办？他生气的样子好怕怕啊///</p><p>16：23</p><p>忍住忍住。</p><p>16：28</p><p>忍得嘴巴都疼了……</p><p>16：32</p><p>诶？这是什么？</p><p>16：33</p><p>蛋黄酱？</p><p>16：33</p><p>等等。</p><p>是蛋黄酱！！！</p><p>16：39</p><p>为什么土方那么喜欢蛋黄酱呢？</p><p>小时候逼着他讲故事也尽说些蛋黄酱星上的王子蛋黄，听得耳朵都起茧子了。</p><p>16：41</p><p>既然蛋黄酱上的空气稀薄，蛋黄要怎么生存呢？</p><p>16：43</p><p>往饭上淋上些蛋黄酱吧。</p><p>16：46</p><p>死定了，一袋都淋完了。</p><p>好像一撕开包装就不能控制的说，还是说原来的设计就是要全部淋完？</p><p>现在只能看到满满的一碗蛋黄酱。</p><p>16：50</p><p>嗅一嗅。</p><p>16：51</p><p>像狗粮~~~</p><p>17：00</p><p>终于离开饭只有一个小时了。</p><p>太好了。</p><p>17：02</p><p>太阳落山了。</p><p>17：07</p><p>满屋子只闻到蛋黄酱的味道，土方真的会把这一大碗都吃下去吗？</p><p>17：11</p><p>好困。</p><p>午睡！</p><p>17：24</p><p>再等等。</p><p>17：33</p><p>闻到晚饭的香味了。有烤肉！</p><p>17：36</p><p>那个淋上蛋黄酱要怎么吃？</p><p>画圈圈。。。</p><p>18：00</p><p>要等土方一起回来吃。</p><p>18：17</p><p>土方没回来。</p><p>18：31</p><p>土方还是没回来。</p><p>18：39</p><p>饿。</p><p>18：53</p><p>真的很饿。</p><p>19：06</p><p>又困又饿。</p><p>19：10</p><p>翻滚。</p><p>19：18</p><p>注意力集中在冷了的咖喱上。</p><p>考虑要不要吃。</p><p>19：21</p><p>用手指沾了一口，这就是传说中的味道吗？</p><p>19：22</p><p>既然是土方喜欢的，那我也要喜欢。</p><p>19：27</p><p>实在困了。</p><p>19：28</p><p>支持不住了。</p><p>19：30</p><p>土方没有回来呢。</p><p>==============================================</p><p>“冲田？冲田？”</p><p>“好饿……”</p><p>“总悟？”</p><p>“土方……回来了啊”</p><p>“为什么你在我的房间里？”</p><p>“咖喱冷了……蛋黄酱一点都不好吃，不过我还是试着喜欢它。”说完这句，迷迷糊糊的冲田饿昏了倒下继续睡。</p><p>“喂，你们有谁可以解释下？”土方把小冲田的头从大碗里抓起来，心想又是一支蛋黄酱被浪费了，闻闻味道也不错。</p><p>“去别的道场指导的事没有和这家伙说吗？”</p><p>“啊，忘记了。”近藤黑线的说到。</p><p>“拿你怎么办才好。”</p><p>土方叹了口气，背着冲田回他的房间，太细心的事他做不来。替总悟掖上被子后才放心，手部的曲线和当年宛若一致。</p><p>“混蛋，烦人的小鬼。”说着，土方叼起一支烟，恢复往常的死鱼眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯，倏倏。”</p><p> </p><p>还是……加了蛋黄酱的卤饭最好吃。</p><p> </p><p>END<br/>2008-8-5</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>